The Way I Am
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: "...But at least have the decency in you, To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out. In the streets when I'm eatin' or feedin' my daughter..."


_I was inspired to write this after listening to one of my favorite Eminem songs, "The Way I am" and I thought what would happen if the whole, "Crazy fans challenging Yugi all the time and the crazy fan girls trying to molest him all the time" thing or something like that finally got to him… Yugi in this story did adopt a little girl, who shall be my OC, so it's a Father/Daughter thing between the two…_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did it would be centered more around actual fighting than card games and more character development to several major characters *Cough* Tea/Anzu *Cough-Cough*_

_***READ THIS***_: The first part of the song where Eminem is just talking is cut out because it just didn't go with the story….

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he looked at his daughter coloring in a coloring book on the kitchen table as he cooked macaroni and cheese. The day he had planned for her and himself had went south after Kaiba had confronted him today and after what he said… Yugi's vision went red for a second, hearing that arrogant bastard's words echo in his mind…<p>

_I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag_

_Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be_

_The meanest MC on this - on this Earth_

_And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse_

_And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works_

_And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve_

_All this tension dispensin' these sentences_

_Gettin this stress that's been eatin' me recently off of this chest_

_And I rest again peacefully (peacefully)..._

/_**Flashback**_/

_**Yugi and his little girl, Ariela -who was only 5- walked down the path at Kaiba-land. School had just ended for the summer and Yugi wanted to take his daughter to the local theme park for a day of fun since the poor child was always stuck inside, being made to read what she quoted as, "Books so boring that I had the urge to turn the pages into spitballs." Yugi had laughed when she said that, saying that he sympathized with her while remembering his days in school…**_

_**Ariela tugged on his hand as she kept pulling him towards one of her favorite rides; Ride of Kuriboh. Sure, all it did was go around in a circle, go up and down hills but it was something she enjoyed, seeing as it was the closest thing that she got to human touch besides what she got from her adopted father. Her chocolate brown hair floating in the breeze that went through the air, her golden blonde bangs tucked carefully behind her ears, her princess sneakers lighting up at her every step. **_

"_**Daddy, can I go on it please?" she asked in her slightly mono-tone voice, **_

_**Yugi smiled, "Sure, Sweetie Pie." Ariela's mouth upturned at the corners as the nickname graced her ears, her green eyes shined, **_

_**Ariela giggled and laughed as she went around the track, enjoying the minor g-forces push and pull on her form while the wind blew at her hair. Yugi leaned against the control booth as he watched her go around and around, the man at the booth looked at Yugi, "You know, I've never seen a kid have so much fun on something like this, I'll let her go around a few more times if you want her to…" Yugi nodded at the man,**_

"_**It doesn't matter, she has Asperger Syndrome(1) - She loves it." The man smiled in understanding,**_

"_**Yeah, I thought she had something like that. A couple of my cousins and my niece have autism; I can spot something like that a mile away." Yugi then engaged the man in a conversation about how the man, whose name was Eric(2), handled the autistics in his family and gave some advice here and there on how to deal with certain things like being hyper in general, trouble looking people in the eyes, things like that. **_

_**Eric was about to say something until he looked up to see Seto Kaiba himself walk towards him and Yugi, "Yugi, I think you might want to make room on your schedule for a duel..." **_

_But at least have the decency in you_

_To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out_

_In the streets when I'm eatin' or feedin' my daughter_

_To not come and speak to me (speak to me)..._

_I don't know you and no,_

_I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing_

_I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think_

_I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick_

_**Yugi frowned then turned around to see his Arch-rival walking towards him in his white suit and blue tie. "Kaiba." Seto turned his head away from Ariela as she went around one more time before the ride began to slow down…**_

"_**Mouto." He said back, "You haven't been on the dueling circuit in a long time…"**_

"_**The same to you too, Kaiba." Yugi narrowed his eyes as he looked into Seto's, seeing something brewing there. "What do you want? I'm sure that you didn't come up to me for small chit-chat." **_

_**Kaiba smirked, "No, I came here to challenge you to a duel- The 'King of Games' title has been your nickname for too long, I thought it would be better if I took it off your hands-"**_

"_**No." Kaiba raised an eyebrow,**_

"_**No?"**_

_**Yugi glared, "That's right. I'm not going to duel you Kaiba. I'm not like I was six years ago, I've got a little girl to look after now; I can't go around dueling everybody that challenges me, my daughter means more to me than some duel. Especially a duel with a man who doesn't seem to get when you lose so many times against a person that it would be futile to go again." Kaiba glared at Yugi,**_

"_**At least I don't let my family problems hold me back." Yugi's eye twitched,**_

"_**What did you say?" Kaiba smirked, he struck a nerve,**_

"_**Nothing, Just that I don't let my family problems hold me back, especially messed up kids like-" Kaiba didn't have the chance to finish that sentence as Yugi's fist collided with his face, sending him tumbling back a few feet, staring at Yugi in shock as the small duelist's body shook in rage,**_

_If you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty)..._

_No patience is in me and if you offend me_

_I'm liftin' you 10 feet (liftin' you 10 feet)... in the air_

_I don't care who is there and who saw me destroy you_

_Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit_

_I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe_

_I'm tired of arguin' (of arguin')..._

_I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me_

"_**Don't. You. **_**Dare. **_**Talk about something that you know nothing, **_**absolutely nothing **_**about. Don't talk like you have no flaws or vices you fucking bastard; My daughter has a problem that she has to live with the rest of her life and you're going to degrade my family just because she's **_**DIFFERENT**_**? Fuck you and get down off your pedestal; you're not perfect either so stop trying to be! Just because of what you said don't expect me, my family, my friends, or my friends' families' to come back to your park again." Yugi said with venom, his glare that was leveled at the CEO would have killed the brunette ten times over if it could.**_

_**Yugi blinked as he felt a small form hug his leg and shiver, He looked down to see his daughter looking at him with scared green eyes, "Daddy?" **_

_**Yugi kneeled down to Ariela's height, picked her up and held her in his arms as he walked away from the ride and out of the park, Eric threw his keys to the booth at Kaiba and said that he'd get Eric's week notice.**_

_**/Few Minutes Later/**_

"_**I'm sorry sweetie; I didn't mean to ruin your fun at the park today." Yugi said with remorse as he drove down the road, he looked into the rearview mirror to see his daughter looking at him,**_

"_**It's ok. That man made you mad and you didn't want to go back." Yugi's eyes went back to the road as he thought over what his daughter had said. What surprised him the most about his little girl was the maturity level that she held, something that other younglings her age didn't have, and not only that she had the reading and writing level of a middle school student! The doctor's words from a few months ago echoed in his head, **_**"Autistics usually excel in a certain subject or subject matter, whether it'd be Mathematics and Scientific subjects or the Written, Visual or Vocal Arts. The trick is communication…" **

_**/Flashback End/**_

Yugi was startled from his thoughts as the tea kettle he sat on the stove started to whistle, scaring both him and Ariela. He quickly grabbed it off the stove before Ariela put her hands on her ears(3) and put the kettle on the counter, efficiently quieting the high-pitched whistle. Yugi then turned to the macaroni that was boiling in that pot a quick stir then sampled a few noodles to see if they were done. When he decided that they were satisfactory, Yugi picked up the pot, took them to the sink where he had the strainer and strained the noodles.

Yugi's ears perked as he heard someone knock on the door to the game shop, muttering curses he went to the door only to see an old friend standing on his doorstep. "Oi, Yug'. How's the Little One?"

Yugi Smiled, "Hey Jou, she's upstairs coloring. What brings you here?"

Jou shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I should come over and see my best bud! Besides, I haven't seen you since you adopted Ariela…"

Yugi pouted in mock-hurt, "You came over only to see my daughter?"

Jou laughed, "She's cute! How can I possibly not come over and spoil her with attention?" Yugi cracked a smile,

"Yeah, yeah, something you failed to give the teachers in high school." Yugi yelped as Jou put him into a headlock and started to give him a noogie.

"Daddy?" asked a meek voice from the stairway, both men paused and looked towards the stairway. Jou had paused long enough for Yugi to wrestle out of the hold and walk towards his daughter trying to hide behind the doorframe.

'_Cause I am, whatever you say I am_

_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?_

_In the paper, the news every day I am_

_Radio won't even play my jam_

_Cause I am, whatever you say I am_

_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?_

_In the paper, the news every day I am_

_I don't know it's just the way I am_

"Sweetie, would you like to meet a friend of Daddy's?" Ariela nodded. She took his outstretched hand and walked towards Jou, hiding behind him and hanging her head. "Ariela, this is Daddy's friend, Jou. Jou, this is my daughter, Ariela." Ariela looked up to stare up at a game that caught her attention.

"Nice to meet you, Jou." She said as she turned and tried to look Jou in the eyes,

Jou smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet ya too."

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? Good, Bad? REVIEW! Also! This is the disorder that my OC has and this particular disorder has hit my family in my generation with three of my cousins and I having it. And for one more bit of information- AUTISM IN <em>_**GENERAL**__ IS REPORTED MORE THAN __**STDS**__ AND __**AIDS**__ PUT TOGETHER._

**(1) Asperger syndrome **= Asperger syndrome or Asperger's syndrome or Asperger disorder is an autism spectrum disorder that is characterized by significant difficulties in **social** **interaction**, along with **restricted** and **repetitive** **patterns** **of behavior and interests**. It** differs** from other** autism spectrum disorders **by its **relative preservation of linguistic **and** cognitive development**. Although not required for diagnosis, physical clumsiness and **atypical use of language are frequently reported**.

**(2)** Think of the Eric from the little mermaid. I really didn't want to spend a lot of time on an OC that I will probably never use again so I used Eric for that purpose.

**(3)** Autistic children and adults usually have sensitive hearing so the tea kettle would have hurt Ariela's ears.


End file.
